Light and Darkness
by SWT and EIT - Light and Dark
Summary: There are two parts to every story, the Light and the Dark. A collaboration by SapphireWhiteTigress and EnduranceInTribulation. LeeSaku


**The Light and the Darkness**

**_--------------_**

_**Light  
By SapphireWhiteTigress & EnduranceInTribulation**_

_**-------------**_

The Blossom of Pink, to him,  
A princess ever fair.  
The Lotus of Green, to her,  
The protector ever there.  
She used to be shallow,  
Her heart in her eyes.  
She used to be conceited,  
Her head in the clouds.  
He used to cry,  
In sadness and pain.  
He used to watch her,  
Soaked through with rain.  
But now the two are one,  
Facing the rising sun.  
The sun facing their gaze,  
The eyes that with love blaze.  
They hold each other,  
Each comfortable in embrace.  
Their love knew no bounds,  
And of tears there was no trace.

The day finally came,  
And vows would be exchanged,  
The love they shared would be proclaim.  
Friends and family gathered,  
As they said, "I do".  
The start of a life together,  
And the promise that they both knew.  
It became stronger as time wore on,  
She would forever be loyal as his wife.  
And forever more when they are both gone,  
He would never allow pain to enter her life.  
Everyday they held each other tight,  
Every night they would whisper in the dark.  
They knew that this was right.  
And the journey that they would embark,  
Would lead them to more things to treasure.  
"I love you," would echo off the walls,  
He worked hard for her love.  
And if she ever falls,  
He would bring her back from above.  
It was an unbreakable bond between lovers

The years has gone by,  
The love they shared never wavered.  
And they would never cry,  
Because this was something they savored.  
It was pure and true,  
Everything they ever needed.  
Something that everyone knew,  
He has finally succeeded.  
Now with a family of their own,  
Life couldn't be better.  
When their first son was born,  
Is when came the letter.  
Tears filled their eyes,  
As he had to go.  
In the background, the baby cries,  
It was something they both know.  
He was leaving on a mission,  
And there was nothing she could do.  
She watched him leave, her heart in submission,  
He never returned as his son grew.  
And now she stands in front of the cold stone,  
The tears slowly falling, their son by her side.  
She should have known,  
And it was a feeling she could not deny.  
He was gone,  
Never to return.  
Upon this earth, he was withdrawn.  
As she looked at the writing, the tears in her eyes burned,  
"Rock Lee, husband and father," it read,  
"The protector that never failed."  
The tears she continue to shed,  
As her face was completely paled.  
She turned to leave,  
The wind brushing against her chin.  
"_Please do not grieve,"  
_It whispered against her skin.  
"_I will always protect you...  
Because you are the light,  
That shines through my darkness..."_

_**----------------**_

_**Darkness **_

By: SapphireWhiteTigress and EnduranceInTribulation.  
Majority of credit to: **SWT** for being the major contributer

Majority of credit to: for being the major contributer

_Warning: Angst, if you want happy sap, go somewhere else._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She never gave him a chance  
Her heart was set on another  
He was always there for her  
Giving his all without a mutter

She never appreciated him  
For his strength and his love  
So now her world is dim  
Without him to raise her above

He swore to always be there  
He never broke that vow  
She feels her heart breaking  
But it is far too late now

She never appreciated him  
That much she knows  
So now she looks grim  
And tears from her eyes flow

Because now her savior  
Is no longer there  
She can't stop the tears  
As she gives a small prayer

She owes him her life  
Much more, truth be told  
He loved her so much  
And she was so cold

She pushed him away  
Not knowing her loss  
He gave her his heart  
And she gave it a toss

If there was anything  
She could now do  
To bring him back  
And tell him 'I do'

Then she'd gladly do it  
No matter what cost  
If she could save him  
Then she'd gladly be lost

She pulled her coat on  
The wind piercing through  
Her mind still whispering  
"I swear, I'll protect you,"

So now she begs  
For just one more chance  
Just one more time  
He asks her to dance

She needs to move on  
But finds that she can't  
She won't give him up  
She will never recant

The memories of him  
Are fresh in her mind  
She curses herself  
She was so blind

She tugs at her hair  
Her mind giving in  
She solemnly swears  
That she cannot win

She picks up a knife  
Her mind in a blank  
She closes the curtains  
The knife making a clank

She presses it to her  
Her tears falling fast  
She smiles in sorrow  
Glad it won't last

She prepares the knife  
Scraping against her skin  
She swears to herself  
To completely give in

A flash of green light  
Her eyes filled with tears  
It was him... he was back  
After all of these years

He holds out his hand  
She takes it in bliss  
Her feet leave the land  
She's drawn in a kiss

Her heart feels like bursting  
Remembering when  
He smiles brightly and then  
He says it again.

"Whenever you're in danger,"  
He smiled and he said,  
"I will be here for you,  
To suffer in your stead"

Her mouth opens  
But no sound comes out  
She picks up the knife  
Her heart is in doubt

He shakes his head  
Telling her no  
That is not the way  
She needs to go

He looked down at her  
With his large onyx eyes  
They twinkle and sparkle  
They can carry no lies

"This isn't the way"  
He said once again,  
"This is not what I wanted  
I did not die in vain"

The girl took a breath  
Taking him in  
The last one to fall  
To an enemy nin

She begged him to stay  
Alas, he could not  
But he had kept his promise  
He had never forgot

He had come back to save her  
Even from that far away  
She was forever grateful  
And remembered that day

Every year on that day  
You can hear voices  
Many townspeople say  
Of a foolish girl and her love  
Whom he died to defend  
And the girl's soft crying  
And them making amends

And you may still hear  
His words to this day  
And her joyous reply  
As they both went away

A girl and her love  
A boy and his queen  
Separated by death  
With a love unforeseen

No matter the distance  
No matter the time  
Their love brought them together  
In ways sublime

And though it may mix with your fears  
And with the world's tears  
And finally distort and blend  
You may still hear him say,  
"You. I'll defend"  
Echoing, echoing.  
And to the heavens ascend.

As the darkness covered her  
She knew this as true  
And he would be waiting  
Loving her through and through

----------------------------  
A/N: EIT- Hey there guys, this is just a compilation of the two individual companion poems that myself, EITand the talented SapphireWhiteTigress wrote and published independantly. This is how the poems were meant to be seen and should just all and all be better.

Read and Review, neh?


End file.
